CROSSFIRE
by TheDarkCF
Summary: A boy's home gets destroyed by the Empire, he seeks revenge and along the way, meets up with the young Mandalorian graffiti artist named Sabine. They both form a rebellion against the Empire and team up with another crew of rebels: Kanan, Zeb, Hera, and a droid named Chopper. (Disney and Lucasfilm get the credit for all of the characters except Crossfire, I made him up myself.)


CROSSFIRE

A Star Wars Fan Fiction-like Thingy

Made by The DarkCF

Intro

The name's Crossfire. I'm a mercenary, gun for hire, bounty hunter, whatever you wanna call it. But mostly, I'm a rebel. You've probably heard of me, given I am the best mercenary in the galaxy and I am feared by Imperials (or Imps as I like to call them) all across the galaxy. But I wasn't always this awesome. I used to be just a little teenage boy, living a normal life, with a normal family, I actually had a great family, which is something I didn't seem to notice...(Fine, I'll do a backstory.)...

Location: Earth

Year: 2014

Time: It doesn't matter

"SERIOUSLY DAD? I JUST WANNA GO TO A FRIENDS PARTY! It's not like I'm going to a strip club or something! You guys never let me do ANYTHING! I can't play any good video games, I can't watch any good movies, I can't do anything!", I yelled.

"I was a high-schooler once and I KNOW what happens at those parties!", My dad told me.

"That was, like, way back in the Eighties or something. Things are a lot different now!"

"Exactly, things are even worse now."

"You know what? I'm tired of this! I'm getting out of here! You guys are the most annoying, stupidest people I know!", I yelled, and then ran out the door, never looking back. So I just walked a few blocks until I realized I had been wrong. Then I heard what sounded almost like a damp, muffled explosion from the sky. I looked up just in time to see a huge, triangle-shaped ship appear in the sky. Then I heard four more booms and four other ships appeared. I just stood there, stunned, watching hundreds of little black ships fly out of the bottom and start shooting green laser bolts at houses and burning them down. I could hardly believe my eyes. Then I remembered, "HOME!", I shouted to myself. I ran as fast as I could. But by the time I got there, it was too late. All I came back to was a burning hulk. What used to be my home was now a pile of burning cinders. Then I saw a heap of charred, smoking bodies. Bodies I recognized all too well. "No, NO!" I screamed. I fell on my knees and wept. These...whatever they were...destroyed my house, killed my family, and ruined my home. Then I realized, with horrible guilt, that the last things I did to them before they died was call them a bunch of annoying bitches. I told them I hated them. They died thinking I hated them. Now I realized I loved them, and couldn't bear the thought that they were gone, that this evil force took them from me.

I could've sat there crying for hours, but then I heard a noise. I turned around and saw about ten soldiers clad in white armor, and in the front stood a man with gray armor and a civil-war era beard. So I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from the mess that used to be my home. I ran until I found one of the little black ships, parked. So I jumped up, opened the hatch, and got in. I had absolutely no idea how to work ANY of the controls. So I just started pressing buttons. A few trees were destroyed but eventually I got in the air. I flew into space, tears still streaming down my face. I flew away, away from the pain, suffering, and guilt.I flew away and vowed to myself that this force, whatever it was (I later learned they were called the Empire), would pay. That they would pay dearly. I vowed revenge for my family's death and the destruction of my home. And I've kept that vow ever since...

Chapter 1

Location: The Planet of Coruscant

Year: 2018

"Looks wonderful." I thought to myself as I stepped back to admire my handiwork. I didn't do much graffiti, but I like to from time to time, just to show how much I hate the Empire even more. I had just got back to writing "IMP-IRE" in huge letters in the alleyway I was standing in, when I heard a voice call out,

"HEY! You're not permitted to do that!"

I turned to see two Stormtroopers with guns pointed at me down the alleyway. Clearly they were Rookies. Any other Stormtrooper would've been smart and run away. Which I could totally understand, given I am an experienced mercenary and feared across the galaxy. I also wear armor made from Cortosis alloy, which can deflect lightsabers and blasters. (It cost me a shitload of money though.)

"I know.", I replied to them.

"Then why are you doing this? It is clearly against the law."

"Because, I personally don't like the law."

"Then you'll have to come with us!"

"I'd rather stay here, thank you."

"Why? Too cowardly to face an Imperial?"

That got me. NOBODY calls me a coward. (I forgot to mention that I get sparked very easily when it comes to anger.) I approached the two until I was looking them straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me, I wouldn't be taunting if I were you.", I said coldly.

"What makes you think that? You think we're scared of you?"

"You should be." I said as I drew my dual DC-15 Sidearms.

"That's really funny, given we're the ones with the weapons and you seem unarmed."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said as I quickly brought up my guns and pointed them at the troopers' heads. They stood there, surprised, and somewhat fearful.

"You'll go to hell for this you bastard!", the one Stormtrooper said.

"Then that makes two of us." I replied, and pulled the trigger. Both of their bodies fell limp, with burning holes straight through their heads.

"Now that that's done, time for a drink.", I said, walking out into the street. I had a favorite club around here, called The Bounty. I walked in and ordered a drink. When I go places people usually clear a nice path and get out of my way. I get a nice amount of respect here. I love being feared. Anyway, I was about to take a sip of my drink, when I heard a familiar voice.

"DAMIAN! BUDDY! HOW YA BEEN?"

I turned and saw my old friend Dyke.

"Hey, Dyke, shut up you dumbass, how about you just go proclaim my name to the world?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot about that. But anyway, guess what I found you?"

"What could you have possibly found that I don't already have? Don't answer that actually."

"I found you a client willing to pay you 100,000 credits to free a bunch of enslaved Earthians headed for the Spice Mines of Kessel."

Earthians. My people. The Empire is taking a bunch of MY people to the Spice Mines of Kessel?!

"Wait, enslaved Earthians?! You don't need to pay me to save my own people!"

"Really?"

"No. I need money."

"So you'll take the offer?"

"Absolutely! We're talking 100,000 credits here!"

"Good."

So I got into my ship and contacted the man who wanted them saved. It was some guy named Folcrum.

"You wanted the Earthians saved?"

"Yes, that was me. This is Crossfire, am I right?"

"Righty-oh."

"Good. I'll pay you once you get back with the freed Earthians." he replied and then cut the call.

"Wow, not really the conversationalist type."

I started up my ship and flew off towards the Kessel system.

Chapter 2

Location: Spice Mines of Kessel

Year: 2018 (Duh)

Ah, the beautiful planet of Kessel. With it's horribly polluted air, sickly smell, and otherwise deadly conditions. Yeah, I hated this place. I went in to land my ship and I saw the slaves. There were about ten of them, and about five Stormtroopers around them, not including the good couple hundred scattered elsewhere around the mines. I landed my ship and got out. I didn't land so close the Stormtroopers would immediately get me, but i didn't land so far that I would have to walk a whole lot. I walked up to a little tower, went inside and silently killed the guards atop it. Then I got out my sniper and aimed right for the lead troopers head. That's when I saw her. She came leaping out of the shadows, where she had apparently been hiding, and pulled two WESTAR-35 blasters out and started shooting the bucketheads. I was mesmerized. Then I realized she was doing the job that I was gonna get paid for. That snapped me back into reality. She was wearing a helmet too so I would have no idea what she looks like.

I jumped down and landed on the same platform as the slaves were. I started fighting off troopers alongside the girl. Eventually we cleared the area of troops. But I knew more were coming.

"C'mon guys, I got to get you back. Follow me to my ship, hurry!" I told them.

Then the girl spoke, "Hey! They're coming with me! I'm not about to let you get all the money by bringing them back! I'm getting paid too you know!"

"How did you know I was getting paid?"


End file.
